The Administrative Core provides a vital link between the SCCOR investigators and staff and the administration of the Health Science Center. The People-Soft Accounting and Human Resource systems are currently used on the University of Colorado Campus and require a high level of experience to operate. Personnel promotions, annual increases and terminations are handled through this office to ensure that all rules and regulations are followed. The tracking of sick leave and vacation, suspense reports, payroll reports and student worker hours are input and run on a monthly basis. The Core also provides effective and inexpensive recruitment of technical staff through pooled advertising. Compliance: The required training of faculty and staff for hazardous waste, blood borne pathogen and radiation safety is tracked and coordinated by the Administrative Core. Refresher courses are required yearly to up-date training. Copies of all the research protocols for animals are maintained in the office and, in conjunction with the Animal Core, are updated annually. All Material Safety Data Sheets are maintained and updated in the files in case of contamination or accidental spill. Financial Project-specific spreadsheets for budgeting and tracking expenditures are maintained so investigators can make projections for each project. All purchases made on credit card system are monitored to make sure the purchase is project-related and allowable on the SCCOR. Oversight of monthly expenditures is performed to PHS 398/2590 (Rev.09/04) -c Continuation Format Page Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): STENMARK, Kurt R. prevent charges accidentally being placed on the wrong account. The Core reviews all standing and final purchase orders and provides justification for all equipment purchases. Secretarial Support The Core oversees the preparation of non-competing renewals and the routing of reports for signatures. It maintains a database of biographical sketches and other support for grant submission and a filing system of protocols, grants, and communications with consultants. It also maintains a database of standard operating procedures for the animal research protocols. The Core assists with on-line submission of manuscripts and the conversion of word documents to PDF files. Other services include assistance with Microsoft word applications, excel spreadsheets and graphs, File Maker Pro,Adobe PhotoShop, Acrobat 4.0, and statistical support through the following applications: Anova, StatView, PrimsS and InStat. Regulatory The Core administrator is also the Property Officer and is accountable for all the equipment used in the laboratory. The administrator maintains a database of which projects have activity in each laboratory and the location of all equipment purchased on the grant. The administrator works with space and asset management to keep new equipment tagged and serves as liaison on the annual audits. Conferences The Core coordinates research conferences for the SCCOR on a monthly basis, provides technical support for use of the LCD projector, and sends out monthly conference notices and posts all conferences of relevance to the program on the bulletin board. Computer Support The administrative core provides backup support for LAN administration, website administration and computer support. Currently, the Core provides 90% of the solutions to user problems. Interface with Health Science Center Central Services and Administration The Administrative Core interacts closely with the various departments and divisions throughout the Health Science Center to accomplish the goals of the SCCOR. The Core has established a strong network of contacts throughout the system, which facilitate the exchange of information, formulate new ideas for implementation within the grant and also assist in solving technical and personnel problems that develop. SPECIFIC PROJECTS UTILITING THE ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: All 5 scientific projects depend on the Administrative Core. The Morphometric Core acts only through Projects 4 and 5 with the Core. The Administrative Core will provide the essential services described above to 5 Project Leaders. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04) 395 Continuation Format Page Core A- Administrative Core Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): STENMARK, Kurt R. DETAILED BUDGET FOR INITIAL BUDGET PERIOD FROM THROUGH DIRECT COSTS ONLY 12/1/06 11/30/11 PERSONNEL (Applicant organization only) % DOLLAR AMOUNT REQUESTED (omit cents) TYPE EFFORT INST. ROLE ON APPT. ON BASE NAME PROJECT (months) PROJ. SALARY Project KurtStenmark 12 10% 180,100 Director Admin Marcia McGowan 12 75% 47,932 Officer SUBTOTALS CONSULTANT COSTS EQUIPMENT (Itemize) SUPPLIES (Itemize by category) Computer, computersoftware &supplies, misc computingequipment TRAVEL National travel PATIENT CARECOSTS IMPATIENT OUTPATIENT ALTERATIONS AND RENOVATIONS (Itemize by category) OTHER EXPENSES (Itemize by category) Administrative supplies CONSORTIUM/CONTRACTUAL COSTS SALARY FRINGE REQUESTED BENEFITS TOTAL 18,010 4,863 22,873 35,949 12,582 48,531 53,959 17,445 71,404| 5,000 8,000 5,000 DIRECT COSTS SUBTOTAL DIRECT COSTS FOR INITIAL BUDGET PERIOD (Item 7a. Face Page) $ 89,404 CONSORTIUM/CONTRACTUAL COSTS FACILITIES AND ADMINISTRATIVE COSTS TOTAL DIRECT COSTS FOR INITIAL BUDGET PERIOD $ 89,404 SBIR/STTR Only: FEE REQUESTED PHS 398 (Rev. 09/04) Form Page 4 397